


This was a Mistake™

by Catknight



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, It's all funny stuff, M/M, Multi, because why not, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catknight/pseuds/Catknight
Summary: A stupid chat fic I made cause why not?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mahiru- Simple Bitch™  
> Kuro- Nya  
> Misono- GroupTsundere  
> Lily- Butterfly  
> Testu- Come to the Sendagaya Family Inn!  
> Hugh- Dracula  
> Licht- Angle  
> Hyde- Hamlet  
> Tsubaki- Tsubakyun!  
> Berukia- CrazyMagican  
> Sakuya- SaladTosser  
> Higan- Grandpa  
> Otogiri- Onigiri  
> Shamrock- YoungMaster  
> Tsurugi- Gold_Digger  
> Mikuni- CowGay  
> Jeje- Snek  
> Jun- Proud Father  
> Yumikage- Proud Mother  
> Tinker- Tinker  
> Shuhei- Shuhei

Simple_Bitch™ has added Nya, GroupTsundere, Come to the Sendagaya Family Inn!, Dracula, Butterfly, Angle, and Hamlet.

Angle: What the Fuck This??  
Hamlet: Pfff Tenshi-chan it's obvs a group chat.  
Angle: That wasn't what I was asking you shit rat and you know it.  
Simple_Bitch™: Hi, I thought I'd Invite everyone in a Group Chat so we can talk when we can't meet face to face to talk to each other!!  
Nya: you've made a mistake  
Simple_Bitch™: Don't be like that!!! This is a good Idea and You know it!  
Nya: no it isn't  
Angle: No it isn't  
Hamlet: No it isn't  
Butterfly: No it isn't  
Dracula: No it isn't  
Come_to_the_Sendagaya_Family_Inn! : No it Isn't  
GroupTsundere: No it isn't.  
Simple_Bitch™: Even Misono?!  
Nya: no one thinks this was a good idea mahi no one  
Simple_Bitch™: Shut Up!!

Nya Changed the Chat name to This is a Mistake

Simple_Bitch™: What the Fuck Kuro?  
Nya: i did it and now i'm going to sleep gn  
Simple_Bitch™: No, You're not.  
Nya: try me  
Simple_Bitch™: No chips for a month then.  
Nya: zzzzzzzzzzzz  
Simple_Bitch™: It's your loss.

Butterfly: I'm just gonna drop this here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cb9t_MJdK9Q  
Hamlet: is that where you got ur name from??? ha  
Butterfly: Yes  
GroupTsundere: Can someone tell me how to change my name?? I will not have it as this.  
Butterfly: Nope  
Hamlet: no, it suites you  
GroupTsundere: Screw you guys.  
Hamlet: thx but no thx i prefer my Tenshi-chan  
GroupTsundere: THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!!!  
Angle: Go die rat.  
Butterfly: Misono I can see your blush through the screen.  
Hamlet: that's very mean my Angle!~~~~  
Angle: Die.  
GroupTsundere: Stop telling Hyde to go die Licht. I mean I want him to die but don't tell it to his face.  
Hamlet: r00d  
Angle: You deserve it.  
Hamlet: brb i'm just gonna go cry coz you guys are so mean  
Angle: Good  
Simple_Bitch™: I did not make this chat so you could be mean to each other.  
Butterfly: Sorry but I think That's how those three function...  
Simple_Bitch™: God Dammit

Dracula: I had no part in this chat. I'm gonna need to stop being so busy so I can be the biggest part in this chat!!!  
Come_to_the_Sendagaya_Family_Inn!: You can do it!!!  
GroupTsundere: Don't encourage him.

Nya: i take a 30 min nap and i get greeted to this. wonderful.  
Simple_Bitch™: I woke him up and dragged him back!! Also watch your tone Kuro!!  
Nya: no  
Simple_Bitch™: Yes  
Nya: no   
Simple_Bitch™: Yes  
Nya: this will take forever so i'm stoping it here  
Dracula: You guys are very noisy at this time of day!! I'm trying to sleep!!  
Come_to_the_Sendagaya_Family_Inn!: He was trying to watch his favourite show The Vampire Diaries.  
Dracula: They don't need to know that!!!  
Come_to_the_Sendagaya_Family_Inn!: Why not?  
Dracula: Because They don't!  
Hamlet: lol vamp diary.  
Nya: figures  
Butterfly: Makes sense.  
Dracula: Why must you guys do this to me???  
Come_to_the_Sendagaya_Family_Inn!: IDK   
Dracula: That's not the answer I wanted  
Hamlet: you'll never get the answer you want never  
Dracula: You're very Rude!  
Hamlet: thx  
Dracula: ............Licht.  
Angle: Yes?  
Dracula: Destroy him.  
Angle: I'd love to.  
Nya: run  
Hamlet: ........im screwed.................  
GroupTsundere: RIP  
Nya: rip  
Butterfly: Rip  
Come_to_the_Sendagaya_Family_Inn!: Rip  
Dracula: Rip  
Simple_Bitch™: Rip  
Hamlet: .....maybe i should stop being r00d  
Simple_Bitch™: You think?


	2. Why did you make this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melancholy Version! This'll be interesting.

Tsubakyun! added, **CrazyMagician**, SaladTosser, Grandpa, Onigiri, and Young Master.

 

Tsubakyun!: What does the fox say??  
Tsubakyun!: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Tsubakyun!: ......Not funny.

SaladTosser has left!

Young_Master: fucking traitor 

**CrazyMagician** has added SaladTosser

**CrazyMagician**: YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!!  
SaladTosser: .....dammit  
Onigiri: Why have you made this chat?  
Tsubakyun!: We are all friends here rightttttttt???? So we should have a group chat!!!!!!  
**CrazyMagician**: That is a great idea!!!~~~~~  
SaladTosser: this is a horrible and why have you dragged me in to it?  
Tsubakyun!: Because we love you!!! <3  
SaladTosser: .....i'm done

Grandpa changed the chat name to Sakuya the Tsundere

Tsubakyun!: Higan!!! Yay!! Everyone has said something now!!  
SalaTosser: he hasn't actually said anything he just changed the chat name to something stupid.  
**CrazyMagician**: At least he didn't immediately leave the chat.~~~~  
SaladTosser: is this you're revenge for me not wanting to get into this mess?  
**CrazyMagician**: Yes, yes it is!~~~~~  
SaladTosser: i hate all of you  
Tsubakyun!: Even me?????  
SaladTosser: idk  
SaladTosser: i haven't decided yet  
Tsubakyun!: :(  
Onigiri: That's very cold of you Sakuya.  
Grandpa: so very cold.  
Young_master: I can feel the coldness all the way over here.  
SaladTosser: ???? y??  
Onigiri: That is the worst part about this.  
SaladTosser: ???

Onigiri: I am sorry Tsubaki.  
Tsubakyun!: It's fine T^T  
SaladTosser: i'm confused  
Grandpa: .....I'm saying something.  
Young_master: NO  
Onigiri: Sure, at this point nothing will happen in three years.  
**CrazyMagician**: omg it's happening™~~~  
SaladTosser: what is going on??? i'm behind on something aren't i??  
Tsubakyun!: ......Sakuya....  
Grandpa: Okay so like..... Tsubaki... you say it...  
Tsuabkyun!: Sakuya come over here.... There is something I've been meaning to tell you.  
SaladTosser: ??? K.

 

Grandpa: How'd it go Kiddo's?  
Tsubakyun!: We are dating!!!!!  
Onigiri: Finally.  
SaladTosser: how have i been so fucking blind this entire time???  
**CrazyMagician**: HaHaHaHa Because you're dumb!!~~~  
Saladtosser: shut up.  
Young_Master: .....I lost the bet  
SaladTosser: ...what?? there was a bet???  
Onigiri: Yes people really bet against it. Anyway who won?  
Grandpa: Mikuni won I believe.  
SaladTosser: even he was in on the bet??? how many people were in on it???  
Grandpa: More then you'd think.  
SaladTosser: .....everyone but tsubaki in this chat was a mistake.  
Tsubakyun!: Awwwwww, thx honey!!!  
SaladTosser: .....pls don't do that....  
Tsubakyun: Do what?  
SaladTosser: just call me saku-chan or something  
Tsubakyun!: Thx Saku-chan!!  
**CrazyMagician**: Finally open to nicknames Saku-chan!~~~  
SaladTosser: only tsubaki is allowed to call me that  
Tsubakyun!: Saku-chan you're making my heart go to fast. I might die.  
SaladTosser: then meet you in heaven then  
Tsubakyun!: Yes!! I'll meet you in heaven my Saku-chan!!!  
Young_Master: Okay, so it's nice that you're finally together but need I remind you that the rest of us are single and this is isn't helping the fact that we don't have anyone.  
SaladTosser: oh  
Tsubakyun!: Maybe we should find you someone!!!  
Young_Master: I appreciate the sentiment, but no.  
SaladTosser: rude

Onigiri: We talk too much.  
Young_Master: We indeed do.  
**CrazyMagician**: idk What you're talking about. lol~~~~  
Onigiri: I know it is a little late to say this but why are we texting if we literally never are not a part most of the time...  
Grandpa: Good question.  
Onigiri: Thank you.  
Tsubakyun!: Because it's fun this way!!!  
SaladTosser: you? thinking something is fun? the apocalypse is coming.  
Tsubakyun!: Rude! But to be fair I probably did start the apocalypse. Lol  
SaladTosser: .....has dating me done something to you?  
Tsubakyun!: Somewhat. I find everything fun if you're here!! But if you're not here I revert back.  
SaladToser: oh okay  
Young_Master: Just an "oh okay"???? He literally just told you that you're the only source of his entertainment??? Doesn't that mean anything to you??  
Tsubakyun!: Don't worry. He's blushing in my arms right now!!!!  
Young_Master: Ohh. Well then, Pardon my bad tone then.  
Tsubakyun!: He says it's okay.  
Young_Master: Well then that's good!!  
**CrazyMagician**: I have not been as active in this chat group... Sorry I'm too busy glittering Higan's apartment!~~~~  
Grandpa: What are you doing Young'n? What are you doing to my apartment??  
**CrazyMagician**: Putting Glitter everywhere!~~~~ :)  
Grandpa: No. Stop. Please. That'll take forever to clean.  
**CrazyMagician**: Too bad I'm almost done!~~  
Grandpa: ........You're dead. Very dead. Super Dead.  
SaladTosser: remember to burn the body so no one thinks he's pretty. also rip Berukia.  
**CrazyMagician**: :'(  
Tsubakyun!: It's been nice knowing you Beru!!  
Onigiri: Bye. I will miss you.  
Young_Master: We had some good times, Berukia. You will be missed.  
**CrazyMagician**: Bye guysdsafgwdehrjtsrdhxgdfrej.  
SaladTosser: wow higan works fast.

 

**CrazyMagician**: I lived bitches.~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter is done!! Honestly this was much more fun to write then chapter one!! Anyway Next up will be C3.


End file.
